Selfish
by Freakinrican09
Summary: Post HBP Ginny and Harry find out that their love is not over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thoughts of You

Ginny Weasley sat by the small window of her bedroom. In a few weeks, she would be leaving home for her 6th year at Hogwarts. Normally, she would be happy to be going back to school, especially after receiving a letter announcing that the school was going to be opened after what had happened last year to Professor Dumbledore. Still, something was keeping her from being happy. Harry Potter. Ever since he broke her heart before the summer holiday had begun, Ginny acted as though her world had come to an end. Mopping about "The Burrow" was her daily chore since that day, and when asked to do something, she would reply with, " Harry never had to do that".

"Enough with Harry!" Ron yelled at her one day. "He's just a boy! Stop acting as though your world has come to an end, and just live on with your life!"

"I have nothing to live for," Ginny whispered.

It was true. She had nothing to live for. Harry had provided her with the love and comfort she so desperately longed for, and as quick as it was given to her, it was taken away.

"Ginny, dear. Come down for dinner!" Molly Weasley yelled up to her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," she yelled back.

Ginny wasn't hungry. She was never hungry. The only thing she was hungry for was Harry's love. How was she going survive her 6th year without him? Little did she know as she walked over to her bed, that someone longed for her instead.

"Boy, come down and make up your dinner!" Vernon Dursley yelled up to his nephew.

Harry Potter groaned at the thought of food. He would never be able to eat again. Unlike Ginny, Harry decided never to return to Hogwarts, which meant he would not be graduating this year. Instead, he was awaiting his journey to visit his parents' tombstones at Godric Hallow, and then to find and defeat the evil Lord Voldemort. Harry felt weak though.

He had lost the love of his life because of Voldemort. Ginny was his love, his life, his passion, the reason he was living. Now, she was gone, and he was slowly falling apart.

"Why did you break up with her Harry?" Ron asked him

Harry would ask himself this question all the time. Why did he break up with her? For one, Harry had noticed over the years that Voldemort had used people dear to him in order to draw Harry closer. Harry was scared for Ginny's safety. What would I do if he hurt her? H9ow would I survive? Everyday Harry would ask himself these questions, and everyday he got the same answer. I would die. That's why he broke her heart. Even thought she had said she didn't care what Voldemort did to her, Harry did. He couldn't let her suffer because Voldemort wanted him.

Just Harry sat there thinking a tap came from his window. He looked over to see a small brown owl, perched on the windowsill. The owl had a letter attached to its leg. As Harry heard the owl hoot happily, he noticed it was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon.

Harry was hesitant to open the window. Eventually, he decided to see what the letter said. He quietly opened the window and noticed the untidy scrawl as Ron's handwriting. He opened the letter and carefully read it's contents:

Hiya Harry,

I hope you don't get in trouble with the Muggles for this. My mum just wanted to know if you were still going to be coming to Fleur and Bill's wedding. It's next week and we hope to see you there. Reply soon.

Ron

Harry sat there, contemplating his answer. On one side of his mind, he wanted to go. He would be able to spend time with his friends before he left for Godric's Hallow. He would be able to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the only parent figures he had.

Then there was the down side. Do I really want to see Ginny before I leave? He asked himself. Ginny. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? It irritated him. Still, seeing the love of his life and his friends would give him the strength go on. He quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled down his answer hurriedly.

Hey Ron,

My birthday's in a few days, as you already know. The day after I am off to Godric's Hallow. I will however, be glad to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. See you soon.

Harry

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Selfish. This story's title is based on the Nsync song. I hope you guys continue to check it out and please review with your thoughts and ideas on how to make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Harry's birthday happened so quickly. Before he knew it, he had turned 17 and moved out of the Dursley's house. He had never been so happy as he was on that day. That happiness, however, quickly changed to sadness as he began his journey to Godric's Hallow. He was going to see the house he and his parents had once lived in for the first time, the house his parents were murdered in, the house Voldemort had found his way to because of Peter Pettigrew: the thought of this sent chills up Harry's spine.

Two days after his birthday, Harry had arrived at Godric's Hallow. The front gate was ajar, and it creaked as he opened it more. The lawn was very wild, with weeds and patches of tall grass. The backyard was a little better kept, which helped him to really see the two large tombstones in the distance. "My parents," he whispered. He walked around to the back and slowly approached the first tombstone. This one was taller than the one next to it. It had bold lettering and read:

James Potter

Loving husband, father, and friend

Rest in Peace

Harry's eyes slowly glided over to the next one. It was smaller than his father's, but still big. It's writing was curvy and elegant, it read:

Lily Evans Potter

A wonderful friend, mother, and wife

Rest in peace

Harry let tears fall down his cheeks. He looked around them and saw bunches of flowers and a medal with a phoenix on it. He guessed this was because they were in the Order. Harry walked back to the front of the house and noticed that the front door was open. Harry decided that he wanted to go in and look around.

Harry slowly walked into the house. It was a mess. Armchairs were in various places in the living room. The sofa was in ashes. Phoographs were thrown on the floor. He saw on of his parents and Sirius holding him. Harry would have normally smiled at the sight of Sirius' face, but now, even he was gone. He was taken away from him, just like his parents were. Harry walked around and examined the scene around him. This must have been were dad fought Voldemort, he thought. Harry felt tears burned his cheeks. He looks over the ashes and saw a piece of his father's cloak. He picked it up and pocketed it. He needed it to give him strength when he fought Voldemort.

After wandering around the first floor, Harry finally got the courage to go upstairs. The first door he saw was blasted open. He saw the light blue walls and the crib in the corner, and noticed it as his nursery. Some of his baby toys were scattered about. Then he remembered. This must've been where my mum died trying to save me, he thought. More tears burned his cheeks; he had to get out of there before he lost control.

He went back downstairs, and took one last look around. He smiled to himself and turned to the exit. He walked through the door, closed it, and walked down the path. He turned around and looked at Godric's Hallow for one last time, and closed the lawn gate. He needed a way to get to the Burrow. He had a plan; all he needed was a fireplace, Floo Powder, and the Knight Bus.

* * *

Ginny, as always, was sitting in her bedroom. Ron had told her that Harry was going to be coming for Bill's wedding. Ever since then, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She remembered the late night talks by they had, their long walks by the lake, holding hands and string deep into each others eyes. Everything was so perfect. He loved her, and she loved him. So, what happened? She didn't know. Ginny could remember Harry's voice telling her they couldn't be together. That voice haunted her dreams. She thought Harry was okay with everything; he seemed so happy to be with her. Suddenly, a loud knock came at her door.

"Ginny, are you there?" a voice asked.

"Hermione?" Ginny said surprised.

"Yeah. Your mum invited me to the wedding. I decided to come early so we can spend a few days together." Hermione replied.

"Come on in, " Ginny told her.

Hermione came into the room with a smile on her face. She sat down next to Ginny on her bed.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Okay. Im just thinking a bit," Ginny said.

"About Harry?" Hermione asked, looking into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny stayed quite. She cursed herself for letting Hermione in. Why does she want to talk about Harry? Can't she see I'm heart-broken? Ginny asked herself. She knew that Hermione could get her to say what was one her mind, so she tried to bite her tongue. Her efforts failed, and now, Ginny was really saying what was on her mind.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME!?!" she yelled.

"Sweetie, he had to. He was scared for you, for your safety. Shouldn't you give him some credit for being up front with you? " Hermione answered calmly.

Hermione had a point. He could of just left her without an explanation. Still, she told him she didn't care about Voldemort. She wanted him, all of him. What he did was unbelievable, but she was going to get Harry back. No matter what he said, she was going to get him back. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Author's Note: Sorry is you thought it was too short. I promise the next chapter is going to be much longer. Please review!!


End file.
